The Cause Of All That
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: And when she walked away, I noticed she was looking back. I hope that I'm the cause of all that...


Whew, I'm on a roll! This song I used for this story is Hey Little Suzie (The Cause Of All That), by Billy Gilman. I just changed the name from Suzie to Ally. It's also kind of a crossover fic, but I won't tell you what the crossover is... Enjoy, and please remember to review, everyone!

Disclaimer: The only people that are mine are Michael Logan, Jr, Alexis Goren, Ben and Ellie Stabler, and Emily Munch.

This songfic is dedicated to Paige, who encourage this whole thing. Thanks!

Michael Logan Jr. grinned as he burst through his front door and ran down the driveway to meet up with his friends. On the sidewalk, his friends were waiting for him.

"Hurry up, Mike!" Alexis Goren demanded, and he rolled his eyes and looked at the others with pleading eyes. Ben Stabler just shrugged his shoulders, and his sister, Ellie, who was just a year older than him punched his arm.

Mike looked at Ally, and a mischievous glint appeared in the ten- year-old's dark brown eyes. Ally let out a squeal as he pounced on her and began chasing her down the street, with Ben, Ellie, and Emily Munch following behind them.

CISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVU

At the end of the day, the five sweaty and dirt covered kids walked back home, laughing and tossing a baseball between them. Ben and Ellie walked away from the others and headed up their own driveway, and Emily found her way over to her own home.

Mike walked Ally up to her door, but they were both surprised and frightened when Mike's parents appeared from inside the house, grim looks on both of their faces.

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing at Ally's house?" Mike asked, wiping sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. Mike and Carolyn exchanged sad glances, and Ally's heart jumped in her chest.

Mike knelt down in front of the two children and looked Ally in the eye. "Ally, sweetheart," he choked out, and tears fell down her cheeks. "Your mom and dad were hurt today, and they're at the hospital. Until they come home, you can either go stay with your grandparents, or you can come stay with me and Carolyn and Mike. What do you want to do, honey?"

Even though her mind was going in a thousand different directions, Ally threw her arms around Mike's neck and held onto him for dear life. He let out a grim chuckle and looked up at his wife. "Looks like she wants to stay with us," he stated, rising to his feet.

Mike watched as his father carried his friend inside, and Carolyn reached down to hug her son. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she kissed the top of his head, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Looks like you and Ally are going to be having a sleepover for a few days," she laughed, and they both walked back inside.

CISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVU

Two months later, Mike and Ally sat on the curb in front of their houses. Ally was hugging her knees, and her red baseball cap hung low over her eyes, concealing her tears.

"It'll be okay, Ally cat," Mike tried to reassure her, and she sniffled and rested her head against his shoulder. He froze, but his hand uncertainly found hers, and they were quiet once again.

Ally sniffled again, then unsteadily rose to her feet, and Mike rose along with her. "I have to go," she said quietly, and he nodded, blinking furiously to hide his own tears at the departure of his best friend. She suddenly leaned forward and kissed his cheek, and they both turned bright red.

"You'll come back again, right Ally?" Mike asked uncertainly, and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Of course I'll be back, Mikey. Someone has to beat you in baseball," she teased, and he laughed and wiped at his eyes. He surprised her by hugging her to him, and they lingered like that for several minutes, until she walked away.

CISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVU

Mike sat on the curb in front of his home, poking at the holes in his shoes and waiting for his parents to return home. Six years had passed since he had last seen the Gorens, and they were finally coming back. His parents had left several hours ago to meet them at the airport, and now he was waiting anxiously for their return.

A few minutes later, he saw Ben and Ellie walking toward him, and Emily soon followed. They all sat down beside Mike to wait with him, their stomachs churning with excitement.

_I remember her shaking off the dust _

_She could walk the walk, she was one of us _

_When she went away, I went down that day _

_Tried to cheer her up, said, "You won't be missing much" _

_And all that I remember _

_When I think of her back then _

_Is a fast talking, fun loving _

_Girl we called a friend_

A few minutes later, Mike saw his parent's SUV pull up, and all of the teenagers rose to their feet and watched as the vehicle pulled into the driveway. His parents climbed out of the SUV first, then the rear doors opened, and Bobby and Alex climbed out.

Mike held his breath as Ally climbed out and jumped with a thud onto the concrete. His mouth fell open as he looked at his best friend, dressed in jeans, a white shirt, and her favorite red baseball hat resting on a head full of dark blond curls.

"Mikey!" she exclaimed excitedly, jogging up to him and throwing her arms around his neck. He paused before returning the hug, and the adults exchanged smiles.

"God Mike, he looks just like you!" Alex exclaimed, and Mike beamed and wrapped one arm around his wife's waist.

Ally lingered in the hug for a few more seconds before moving to hug her other childhood friends. Once she had hugged everyone, she stepped back and reached into the SUV. "Guys, I'd like you to meet someone," she announced, and the kids were surprised to see her lift a young boy into her arms and settle him on her hip.

She laughed at the strange looks she was receiving from her friends, and she motioned to the five year old boy who had wrapped his legs around her waist and said, "Everyone, this is my baby brother, Robert Jr., or little Bobby." She turned her head and smiled at her brother, saying, "Can you say hi to everyone, Bobby?"

He shook his head and buried his face in her neck, making everyone laugh.

Mike nudged Bobby in the ribs and said, "Good grief, that kid is too much like you, man!"

Alex laughed and shook her head, retrieving her son from her teenage daughter.

Ben and Ellie exchanged glances, and Ben piped up. "Mike, we're gonna be late. We've gotta get going."

Mike looked at Ally, and she looked at her father, who threw his hands in the air and said, "Go on, baby. Have a good time." She hugged him and grabbed her mitt from the backseat, then said, "Okay, everyone. Let's get going!" And they all took off toward the baseball diamond.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Ally laughed as she ran around the bases, slapping the hands of her friends as she did a little hop onto home plate. Somewhere in the distance, the thunder rolled, and rain began to fall lightly. The kids scattered, and Ally ran up the bleachers and plopped down beside Mike, laughing as she wiped the sweat from her eyes.

Mike smiled at her, and she stopped laughing as they inched closer together. He leaned over until their lips were inches apart, and the sky opened up, pouring rain down from the heavens.

Mike groaned and grabbed the thin blanket out of his backpack, throwing it over their heads so they were safely covered. The rain fell down around them, and Ally turned her head, her lips barely brushing against Mike's. And for a moment, the world stopped spinning.

_Well hey little Ally just got back _

_She's still wearing her baseball hat _

_Struck out twice and came back to sit with me _

_The game got called on account of the weather _

_The rain came down and we huddled together _

_Thinking that life just couldn't get better _

_And when she walked away, I noticed she was looking back _

_I hope that I'm the cause of all that_

Mike and Ally were sitting in his car after school, and Ally kept stealing glances at her best friend. Suddenly she leaned over close to him and said, "Mikey, did you ever think about me?"

The question caught Mike off guard, and he looked into her chocolate brown eyes as he searched for an answer. "Yes," he finally answered, and a grin lit up her entire face.

"I thought about you a lot, too," she said softly, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

Suddenly he gathered up all of his courage and leaned over, brushing his lips lightly against hers. When he pulled away, her eyes were almost closed, and he smiled and started the car, pulling out of the school parking lot.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Alex and Carolyn were standing on the back porch of Carolyn's home, smiling as they watched Mike Jr. and Ally sitting on a blanket in the grass. "Who would've thought it, huh?" Carolyn asked.

"Thought what?"

She motioned to the kids, who were now laughing and tickling each other, and Alex nodded. "That our kids would end up being sweet on each other. But they are cute, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are," Alex confirmed.

"Ally," Mike started, staring at a blade of grass.

"What, Mikey?"

"Would you... do you want to go to prom with me?" he blurted out, and for a moment, Ally just studied him carefully.

"Really? Me and you?"

He nodded and picked at the blanket, and she grinned and stared at the sun setting in the distance.

_An accidental touch never meant too much _

_Makes me realize that we're not close enough _

_She used to talk so loud, now she's whispering _

_Trying to draw me in, and I'm listening _

_She was always after something _

_Now I wonder if it's me _

_Maybe I'm just dreaming but _

_I call 'em as I see 'em_

"Mom! I can't find my shoes!" Ally shouted frantically as she ran around her room.

"They're behind your door," Alex called from the bottom of the stairs, and Ally sighed in relief when she found the black sandals. After slipping them on, she walked into her bathroom and applied her makeup. As she was applying her lip gloss, she heard the doorbell ring, and her heart raced.

A few seconds later, her father's voice rang through the house. "Ally, your date's here," he called, and she could hear just a hint of teasing in his deep voice.

She took a deep breath, then walked down the stairs, her smile wide and her eyes twinkling.

Her parents watched her come down the stairs, and she smiled at Mike, who was dressed in a black tuxedo and clutching a pink corsage in his hands. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, he walked over and kissed her cheek softly, then handed her the corsage.

After several dozen pictures and well wishing, Mike and Ally walked out of the house and toward his car, and her parents and little brother waved from the door as they pulled away.

_Oh hey little Ally just got back _

_She's still wearing her baseball hat _

_Struck out twice and came back to sit with me _

_The game got called on account of the weather _

_The rain came down and we huddled together _

_Thinking that life just couldn't get better _

_And when she walked away, I noticed she was looking back _

_I hope that I'm the cause of all that_

"This is really nice," Ally said quietly as they sat on the bank of the river, and Mike smiled and placed his hand over hers. She started playing with a strand of hair that had fallen in her face, and he looked at her curiously.

"Ally, what is it?" he asked softly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She turned her head and looked at him, her face seeming to glow from the soft moonlight that fell onto them.

She mumbled something, and he quirked a dark eyebrow. "Ally?"

"I love you, Mike," she said suddenly, and he felt his heart skip a beat. At his lack of words, she suddenly began talking at a very fast speed, and he couldn't understand half of what she was saying.

Finally he leaned over and pressed his lips firmly against hers, and her eyes fluttered shut, her hand wandering into his hair.

When they went home that night with an indescribable quality about them, Alex and Bobby and Carolyn and Mike all smiled knowingly at each other.

_The look that she shares _

_When she's playing with her hair _

_Tells me where she's coming from _

_And that it's going somewhere_

The next afternoon, Mike ran to second base, with Ally cheering him on from the bleachers. At the end of the game, he ran up the steps of the bleachers and plopped down beside Ally.

"Good going, Mikey," she said affectionately, and he grinned and gave her a small peck on the lips, then eased his arm around her waist.

They remained in the bleachers far after everyone else had gone home, just sitting in a comfortable silence. Finally he stood up, stretching his lanky frame lazily. "Come on, Ally," he said, offering his hand to her. "Let's get home before they send out a search party."

She accepted his hand, saying, "Yeah, and knowing my dad, he would."

He laughed, and she laced her fingers through his, following him down the concrete steps of the bleachers.

As they walked across the baseball diamond, rain suddenly started to pour, and Mike groaned while Ally laughed and let go of his hand. He watched as she raised her head skyward and outstretched her arms, laughing as the raindrops hit her flushed face.

Smiling, he took her hand again, and she looked at him with dancing eyes. "I love the rain," she murmured, and he reached out and brushed back a strand of hair from her face.

"And I love you," he said, and she grinned and grabbed his hand, laughing as they ran off of the field and toward their homes.

_Well hey little Ally just got back _

_She's still wearing her baseball hat _

_Struck out twice and came back to sit with me _

_The game got called on account of the weather _

_The rain came down and we huddled together _

_Swear no uniform ever looked better _

_And when she walked away, I noticed she was looking back _

_I hope that I'm the cause of all that_

_Hey little Ally just got back_

The End

A/N: Now, wasn't that cute? I always kinda imagined that if BA and MC had kids, one of them would fall for the other. Very cute! Hope ya'll enjoyed this, and please review!


End file.
